Just Getting Started
by MurdeTram
Summary: Starfire finds a new mate in Raven. Just a quick futa-y smut.


A.N.; Well, since no one seems to enjoy my more romance-based fanfiction, I'll hold that off, until I post some three short smuts I've written. As always, I hope you enjoy and review.

...

"Friend Raven," Starfire moans out her ecstasy, twirling her fingers in the silken, purple locks ducking between her orange thighs. "This feels most-" She starts, but is stopped by a hot, moist tongue over her knob, slicking up her already-weeping head. "Ahh" The Tameranian couldn't help but moan out in her mind-numbing pleasure.

Starfire's next yell, much louder and obscene, made Raven glad the Tower's rooms were sound-proofed. Trigon knows he wouldn't take too well to the small goth slobbering all over his crush's manhood. Finally, she moans in her head, ghosting her grey, ashen fingers over her own tone tummy. This, the moment she so wanted; more then what was to come. In one, slightly harsh gulp, she took Starfire down her throat, cutting off her air. Her own fingers found her hot, wet folds, nearly gulping down her fingers, trying to feel fulfilled.

Mush to the redhead alien's dismay, she feared she was not to her friend's liking, or too loud; Raven pulled off her knob. Her lust-darkened eyes staring deep into her. "Down." She commanded in between pants. The woman's manhood was a little larger then she'd first gauged with just her tongue and lips.

Redhead was confused slightly at first, but leaned back, according to the strong, ashen arm pushing her toward the stiff bed. But she had a good idea of what she wanted her to do, as her slicked and shiny erection stood tall and proud.

Giving it one last spine-shivering lap with her quick, erotic tongue, Raven climbs into the futa's lap, dripping sweet, hot honey up her orange thigh. Teasingly, she grinds herself against the steel-like erection, the taught skin and slightly raised veins singeing her clit, torching her whole being.

Without so much as a warning, Raven impales herself on the rock-hard length beneath her, nearly tearing her slick womanhood in half. The Tameranian beneath her screamed out, moving her orange hips against ashen ones. But the noise did not reach Raven's ears. She felt... full. She felt fulfilled, finally. Finally having something to stretch her to her limits.

As it were Starfire's first time, she lasted as long as anyone would expect her to. A few awkward, uncontrolled thrusts before she exploded inside her mate, in her first orgasm.

With another scream, Starfire came, screaming Raven's name long into the night. Her length twitched in the puffy, hot, wet sheathe it was in, in tune with her own run-away heartbeat. A full second after, Starfire's non-existent testes contracted, and sprayed and sputtered her thick, white juices into Raven's core.

Bliss.

Pure bliss erupted from the orange-skinned princess, and filtered inside the purplenette epileptically.

But the quasi-demon was the one to truly enjoy it.

The purpenette felt every crack, every crevice; every twist, every turn of her already-soaked womb fill up with the thick, hot syrup. It's heat radiated through her every inch of being, from toes to forehead; even her very heart was on fire.

This was not, by any means, Raven's first time. She had many males' firsts, though, and was expecting this turn of events; Starfire's almost immediate climax. But the Tameranian's ejaculate was unlike any other she had felt fill her. It was much thicker, nearly so much as maple syrup, and felt a few degrees from boiling. And, unlike a human's semen, which she detested the very presence of the liquid; Starfire's was quite the opposite, and seemed to have an aphrodisiac effect.

Despite the roaring sex drive sitting on her lap, the princess felt drowsy from her first time. Until, that is, she felt the warmth of Raven's core withdraw, exposing her wet erection to the chilly air, before slamming back down onto her.

"I don't care if you go to sleep," Raven pants, nose-to-nose with her new-found mate. "But do _not_ let _this_ get soft." She punctuated the two important words; not and this, with heavy, wet gyrations, pulling several moans from the girl.

Raven pulled up again, but, instead of impaling herself immediately again, she twisted and turned, feeling the fully swell of the head's frill inside her womb.

Next, came Raven's most odd choice. She turned full round, her round bum toward Starfire, and bringing an incredibly cute pair of orange feet into view.

Without needing to be told, the Tameranian grabbed more then a handful of of rump in each hand. Humping against the gummy, hot insides of Raven; which wasn't much, with a stiff bed underneath her, and Raven's thigh's iron grip on her lap. But, despite the short destance her humps covered, cute half-moans, half-mewls were pulled from the redhead.

"Just try not to come so fast this time," Raven chuckled at her new mate, already pulling herself up. "We're just getting started."


End file.
